


旧日时光

by zayden



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 以前的毒枭段子堆积都是pp受，请阅读前置警告和配对决定是否继续阅读





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO；Steve/Pena

abo；o！pena 

steve/pena

—

 

他们没有在康妮离开之后就立刻开始上床，但也和那样没差多少了。

潘的第二性别是个公开的秘密，他主张自己的第一性别则是刚认识他就能一眼看出来的事实，但这不影响有人会拿这个来开不合时宜的玩笑或者占点便宜什么的，第一次听到“湿烂货”的西语发音的时候墨菲完全不知道发生了啥，那时候他和潘刚合作一个半月，西语烂的连21和11都还分不清，反倒是卡里略上校在他们隔壁猛的挺直了后背，那动作大的吓了他一跳，并且也非常的莫名其妙。

潘倒倒是一直没多大反应，他还在研究自己手上的啤酒瓶子，墨菲意识到这事儿可能和他有关还是因为他维持着原来的姿势给上校投去了一个眼神，显而易见的无言沟通了一下，接着，他才慢吞吞的回过身，对着喊话的那人回了点什么。他们在对方的中指致敬中离去。

所以最后其实什么也没发生，墨菲在他们爬上车开出了6公里外后才觉得忍不住了，于是问了一嘴。

他得到的答复让他差点没一个急刹车把隔壁正悠闲享受代驾的那位摔出车窗。

“他妈的搞什么，墨菲？你有什么毛病？”潘喊了一声，他差点撞上挡风玻璃，而且险些被烟头烫到手，于是听起来真的有点生气。

“我有什么毛病？老天啊，那人对你说了那种话你就只有这点反应？”墨菲瞪圆了眼睛的回喊道，迟来的解释莫名让他感到一阵超出预计的愤怒。但其实这也并非不能理解，他作为警察的正义感和打小树立的三观让他对这种行为无法视而不见。难怪上校那时候脸色难看的像是要掏枪把谁崩了，现在他也有一种同样的冲动。

“嘿，你都不知道我对他说了什么，成不？”反倒是潘在意识到自己的拍档在维护他的尊严时重重翻了个白眼，不耐烦的不加掩饰，“以防你像个他妈的复读机似的继续追问，我回答的是‘是没错，但我知道你的女朋友也一样湿’。”

说完，他自顾自的笑了两下，夹着烟头的手指敲了敲车窗，烟灰掉在了他的膝盖上，被满不在乎的弹走了事。

“那蠢货压根不知道我认识他，而且说的每个字都是真的。他的女朋友是个小毒枭的情妇，古巴人，最喜欢在地上干，每次都能报废一整张地毯。”潘边说边露出了回忆的表情，嘴唇上的小胡子翘起来，看起来得意洋洋的。

他任由墨菲用阴晴不定的表情对着他盯了好一会儿，最后才腾出手过来拍了拍他的肩膀，有点被逗乐了似的说，“所以，伙计，别急着替我维护尊严，我完全应付的过来。”

墨菲还没来得及回答或者跟进发问之前，潘摇了摇头，看起来显然已经感到不耐烦了，“这些他妈的阿尔法啊。”

 

在这之后过了很久，久到要不是偶尔才会出现的性骚扰发言，他都忘了潘还是个欧米加之后，他俩才滚上了床，然后他想起来了当初他们的那段对话。

“你知道不，”墨菲躺在床上叼着半截快熄灭的烟头，若有所思的从牙缝里说，“你还真没扯谎。”

潘趴在他隔壁，被迫才参与对话的哼了一声，嗓音又哑又沉，听起来充满了不情愿，甚至没有抬头看他。

“你指哪件事？”

墨菲嗤笑一声，回答说是有关你有多湿的那件，潘那立刻抬手作势要揍他，但最终也只是抢走了他的烟屁股，附赠一个货真价实的怒瞪。墨菲不在意这种负面态度，准确来说，他已经习惯了，潘对他俩之间的事儿总是很飘忽不定，有的日子里他会主动抓着墨菲的头发，把他推到办公室的转椅上，肆无忌惮的一边舔他的下巴一边把自己骑到高潮，有时候他又会像现在这样的，打从一开始就半推半就，被逼急了才勉为其难脱掉裤子，转身趴到某个平面上，把自己当作一个飞机杯似的，除了偶尔几声的哼唧以外不肯多给反应，心情格外糟糕时还会满脸阴沉的补一句“做完就滚”。

墨菲真的不在意，潘的性格就是这样，反复无常的很，他不喜欢拘束的关系，但又容易对别人的感情产生愧疚心理，所以墨菲不打算逼他，不过他也没好心到不利用这个机会。

他知道自己不应该这么模糊界线，但从来没真的说过“不”的人是潘自己。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO；Steve/Pena

 Steve/Pena

 

 

 

潘夹着一屁股精液跑了3公里追赶嫌犯，回来的时候他的眉毛愤怒的挤成了一团，眼神比以往更加尖锐，颧骨上却泛着不自然的潮红。在压着人经过的时候他毫不留情的撞了墨菲的肩膀，怒气几乎在他周身形成实体，以至于周围的同事都用诧异的眼神看着他，而对此墨菲只能耸耸肩，假装自己什么都不知道。

他远远看着潘忍耐着不适继续完成手续的样子，满脑子想的都是不久前他被自己干的跪趴在地上的模样，弓着肩膀，塌着腰，结实窄小的屁股被揉的满是手印，从覆盖着体液和精液的浅棕色皮肤上透出淡淡的红色，看起来美味诱人极了，所以后来他在上面印下了好几个齿痕，差点被潘一脚踹到脸上，但他在边咬一边的臀肉一边用手指把流出来的精液操回那个湿软的洞里时，潘为此发出的声音绝对值得一个破碎的鼻梁骨。

潘不会叫床，但如果心情好的话他不介意给自己的床伴一点甜头，他的呻吟会比平时说话的嗓音要高一些，被碾过前列腺或者插的太深的时候最容易漏出来，当然了，被亲吻后颈的腺体时会，被抓捏胸肌和乳头的时候也会，接吻的时候也会，他在墨菲意料之外的相当敏感。

亲吻时从喉咙里带出的柔软急促的呼吸是墨菲最喜欢的，那些细碎的声音被搅和进两人的唇舌纠缠里带来的震动传遍全身，湿热又亲昵又如此难得一见的真情流露，这让人欲罢不能，而墨菲在这以前压根不知道原来光是亲个嘴自己就能像个16岁的毛头小子似的十秒就硬起来。

但如果场合到位，时间充裕的话，墨菲会把自己的目标设立的高一点。比潘的呻吟更加性感的是他的西语，而通常只有在他已经爽到神智不清的时候，那些话才会被诚实流畅的吐出口。

第一次他听到潘在床上说西语的时候他差点就要停下来去翻字典了，那些话语被那张嘴说出来的方式就如此完美又诱人，再加上潘当时的那个表情，稍微扩散的瞳孔和茫然的眼神，他看上去已经被操的快要失去意识了，酒后乱性的坏处就是你最多只能坚持这么一会儿，但好在潘还有第二性别，墨菲确保他的老二已经射不出第二滴东西之后就开始致力于让他后面也能高潮，而且他也很好奇潘在这时候会有什么反应。于是他开始每次都几乎不退出去的急短抽插，又重又快的反复蹭着对方前列腺的位置，潘第一次咒骂着干高潮了一回，肠肉绞紧到了墨菲差点要叫痛的程度，两只肌肉紧实的手臂也绷紧着搂住了他的脖子，扯着他的头发下来唇齿厮磨近乎是索吻。

第二轮的时候潘的气势没了一半，因为墨菲换了节奏，代驾不沾酒精的优势就是这时候还能打持久战，他大开大合的操着潘，不再故意去蹭过前列腺，而是力求深度，把他操的好几次都忍不住开始往后缩，被抓着胯骨的再用力撞回来，他一开始还能骂两句，直到后来墨菲的耐心得到了回报，他把潘彻底操开了，直接顶住了最深处的生殖腔，潘像被忽然按了静音，整个人像条砧板上的鱼一样弹了起来，他大张着嘴却发不出半点声音，眼角湿润的泛红，手按着墨菲的胸口像是在拒绝，却没有用力，墨菲觉得这个反应实在有趣极了，于是更加不留余地，动作大的潘的穴口被磨蹭的又红又烫，从他们结合的地方被挤出来的体液搞湿了一大片床单。

 墨菲紧跟着第二次狠狠撞上潘的生殖腔口时，男人浑身颤抖着扬起了头，脖子和喉结拉出一条勾引人的曲线，但外墨菲能对这一幕做点什么之前，潘重新开口了。墨菲在那时候还不怎么熟悉的西语从他口中源源不断的被吐了出来，音调略高，嗓音颤抖，但最重要的是潘说话的语气和表情，他压根没在看墨菲，而是禁闭着双眼，眉头紧锁，语调急切。

后来墨菲查过了几个潘最常说的单词，发现其中一半是如他猜测的咒骂没错，另一半则是“再快点”、“就是那里”和“填满我”。

不用说也知道，打那以后，墨菲只要有机会留会绞尽脑汁得想办法在床上把潘逼到那个不断吐露心意和索求的零界点。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO；上校/Pena

上校pena 

 

 

“我知道你早就想那么干了，上校。”

潘那在他耳边压低了嗓音说，裹在西装布料里饱满的屁股和大腿正以慢到磨人的频率下流的蹭着身下的军裤，胸膛裹在单薄的衬衫里，最顶上的两颗扣子一直开着，锁骨和脖颈袒露在外，而且随着他每次凑上来亲吻卡里略的耳廓和鬓角，潘那颈窝偏后处的那个腺体一直若隐若现。

那让卡里略浑身僵的像一块石头，与此同时却也完全无法移开双眼。潘那喝醉的样子非常少见，而他相当确定自己从来没见到对方醉到这种程度过，浑身散发着高温，呼吸短促混合着酒精与烟草味儿，而且天知道为什么的——正用过分的干劲努力勾引着他。

这种程度已经远远超出了他们过去偶尔无伤大雅的小调情了。

DEA探员此刻正骑在卡里略的大腿上，双臂在他脑后交叠，手指插进了他的头发里按摩着头皮，猜都知道他是和谁学到的这种招数，但卡里略被那几根灵活的手指按得从小腹到脊椎顶都一阵酸涩的抽紧，他早在哈维尔冲他张开腿跨上来的那一刻起就已经硬了，但仍然无法做到放松，更没法伸手去触碰怀里这具鲜活的躯体。

潘那喝醉了，他理应做两人里维持理智的那个。 

但显然，他正努力克制欲望不越界的根本源头完全不是这么想的，因为哈维尔接着松开了他的头发，垮下肩膀，在他耳边发出了一声漫长但意外柔软的叹息。他们接触到皮肤的部分都能体会到自他声带里带来的震动，那细微的触感一路传递到卡里略的身上，令他手指条件反射的弹动了一下，几乎就要去抬手安抚身上的男人。

但在那之前，哈维尔的手再次移动了，那几根灵巧的指头从他的后颈一寸寸滑回到下巴上，指节轻刮着他的颧骨和耳垂，带着一种平时无法见到的亲密感，卡里略按耐住想要靠进这个触碰的强烈冲动，直到怀里顽固的男人总算明白过来他确实不打算越界，才转为捧着他的脸，随后稍微退后拉开了一些距离以便垂头看向他。

卡里略犹豫了几秒才把眼神从对方的嘴唇往上移去，忽然发现潘那的眼神看起来完全不像是喝醉了，里面非常清晰的印出了自己此刻正紧咬下颚的表情。

哈维尔盯着他的眼睛，他们对视了很久，直到他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，一句话脱口而出，“我知道你想上我，赫拉西奥。” 面对卡里略对此挑起的一根眉毛和胸口骤然加速的心跳，哈维尔犹豫了一下，酒精影响下他的耳根一阵发烫，停顿了一会儿才含糊的继续道，“……我不介意，我是说，如果是你的话。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO；上校/Pena

a！上校/o！pena

 

 

 

 

潘那醒来时的感觉糟糕透顶。

他还没睁开眼就能感到波哥大热辣的阳光投到了脸上，外加脑壳疼的像是被一整个舞团踩着跳过踢踏舞似，他花了足足一分钟想起他们昨晚喝了多少才会现在这样遭罪，以及自己的卧室从来没拉开过窗帘。

所以这说明他要么是直接在沙发上睡着了，要么昨晚压根就没能撑到回家。

说实在的，潘那发自内心的希望是前者。他在意识清晰起来的第一刻就意识到自己现在这种触觉都放大的感受和浑身的酸乏进骨子里的不适恐怕不只是因为宿醉，而唯一最有可能导致这种情况的原因让他难得迷信的觉得坏事可能真的是成双而来。

他甚至忘了自己昨天有没有在夹克里放抑制剂。操。

从咙里发出一声含糊的咒骂，潘那艰难的逃避了几分钟的现实，直到最后挨不住自己都闻到了那股热带水果混着淡淡酒精气味的信息素，他只好慢吞吞的抬起手背盖住上半张脸，然后从缝隙里勉强看了一眼周围。

好他妈的极了。这绝对不是他的房间，也不可能是墨菲的，毕竟他俩的户型完全一样。显然他的好拍档昨晚压根没注意到这边的情况，潘那知道墨菲酒品有多糟糕，但他完全不想在这时候替对方说话。去他的全情投入，那蠢货根本连自己的酒量都控制不好。看来选项只剩一个了。

“你的夹克里没放抑制剂，所以我猜这次发情期完全是在你的预计之外。”

霍拉西奥卡里略上校正两手抱臂靠在门口，他穿着简单的短袖和睡裤，在早上他妈的七点就设法做到了看起来没有任何道理的神清气爽。这混账甚至有余裕冲潘那假笑的翘了一下嘴角。

除了绷紧的肩膀暴露了一点儿他的真实心情以外，潘那敢说他看起来几乎算得上是相当平静，丝毫没受这一屋子的骚味儿影响。

接着，卡里略顿了顿，然后冲潘那挑起一根代表自己很不赞同的眉毛，说，“除非你真的有蠢到是单纯忘记了。”

……他妈哥伦比亚人，潘那记得这个婊子养的混蛋明明喝了有他的两倍那么多。

“滚蛋，你现在比烂鞋底还他妈没用。”潘那虚弱的回答，一只手比了个中指，另一只手彻底盖住眼睛挡开光线，并且努力不让自己就这么哀嚎出声。

卡里略的信息素味道比他本人的存在感更强，其实在他踏进房门之前潘那就率先嗅到了那股熟悉的金属类的味道，和平时毫不掩饰的尖锐和攻击性相比他现在好歹算是收敛了一些。

但是刚才上校说话时那副熟稔又带点挑衅的语气实在不是个好主意，话说回来，一个出现在某个发情期的欧米加二十米距离以内的（还他妈的相当有吸引力的）阿尔法本来就已经不是个好主意了。

所以从各方面来说，潘那都越发觉得很不自在。即便他已经遮住了视线也能在脑内勾勒出对方t恤包裹的肩膀和胸膛的肌肉曲线，而那个画面令潘那在被单底下蜷起背，绞紧了腿。这是他的第一个错误决定。

皮肤和略显粗糙的麻织布料接触对现在的他来说是个过大的刺激，潘那没忍住从喉咙里漏出了一声很接近呻吟的含糊嘀咕，随即试图把脸埋进枕头里假装这个尴尬的声音不是他自己发出来的。而这成了他这周做的第二个错误决定。

因为这个枕头当然也是卡里略的，显然上校昨晚把他直接搬到了自己的房间里。

浓烈的阿尔法的气息直灌鼻腔，这他妈还不如直接给他打一只诱导剂算了，潘那的身体一瞬间整个僵住，他瞪圆了眼睛，呼吸暂停，臀部不受控制的轻微耸动了几下，第一股热潮期的体液立刻从已经湿润了的股间涌出来，打湿了他的内裤和一小片床单。

与此同时，他那正在变得越发没用且不争气的大脑还在高速猜想着一个独身阿尔法会把任何人带进自己的私人领地究竟意味着什么。

棒他妈的极了。

“你闻起来很糟糕，潘那。”

而卡里略熟悉的声音还在源源不断的透过单薄的床单传进来，他听起来介于幸灾乐祸和洋洋自得之间，潘那一点也不想看到这个混账此刻的表情。

卡里略在和他单独相处时会习惯性的卸下他平时教科书式典型的阿尔法男性的那一套，这或多或少和潘那本身也不是个传统意义上的欧米加有关，卡里略在他俩第一次见面吃过他的亏后就很少再在潘那面前摆阿尔法架子，而在他们熟悉了之后这种行为就愈发明显，有时候这人甚至可以说是挺幼稚的，他会把账单推给潘那付，会一点也不客气的和他用两种语言对骂，还经常推脱说好的驾驶位去副驾补觉。

说实话，潘那私底下其实还挺高兴一个卡里略这样的阿尔法会用平起平坐的态度对待他，但现在这都转过头在他自个儿的屁股上狠狠咬了一口。还他妈是字面意义上的那种。

“你的英语才叫糟糕，卡里略。”

潘那最终闷闷的反驳，坚决要把自己闷死在床单里也比探出头去当着这个混账的面发情来的好，结果话刚出口，他就不得不咬紧嘴唇才忍下又一声难耐的呻吟。

天杀的他妈的操。欧米加体质作祟，潘那能感觉到自己的理智和身体已经彻底分家，一方面他开始向上帝祈祷埃斯科巴最好闹出点事好把这个冷嘲热讽的混账立刻传走，一方面他又忍不住的为房间里唯一的阿尔法还没来把他操进床单里而焦虑不已。

而卡里略看来一时半会都不会接到任何电话，听起来也一点不急着来把他操到半死。

这太他妈的不公平了。

“我说的是西语，哈维尔。你已经快不行了，是不是？我从这儿都能看到你把我的床单弄的有多湿。”

潘那一开始觉得自己听错了，然后发自内心的希望是听错了。他倒抽了一口凉气，觉得自己很可能和发情期里的第一次失去理智已经距离不远。

而这个混蛋还在继续往下说。

“你最好负责洗我的床单。别告诉我你光是这样就能射出来，潘那。”

“——你他妈的是不是就想让我真的射在这张天杀的破床上，婊子养的混蛋？”

潘那忍无可忍的猛掀开被子，怒吼起来。他的心脏狂跳，愤怒和羞恼一时间击败了欲望，卡里略压根不知道他的话会对他起什么样的作用，而且这不只是因为他是个阿尔法。

潘那愤怒的试图看向门口方向，结果惊觉他搜寻的阿尔法不知道什么时候已经绕到了床尾，骤然缩进的距离令他清醒了过来。金属的味道又重又浓，而且那些攻击性和穿透力都回来了，这让潘那畏缩了一下，忽然感到一阵不安。

卡里略耸耸肩，盯着潘那说，“我有个更好的主意。”

他在短暂的沉默中又走近了一步，直到一只膝盖压上潘那腿间的床垫。

重心的移动让床底的弹簧嘎吱作响，潘那呆愣住，他整个人都随着卡里略的动作而前滑下去了一点，直到大腿内侧的皮肤隔着一层薄薄的布料贴上了散发着热度的坚实膝盖，他又吸了一口凉气，阿尔法浓厚的信息素味道在空气中和他自己的交织在一块儿，这是第一次潘那真正意识到他们俩的契合度到底有多高。

像是完全没注意到他的表情变化一样，卡里略脸上依然是平时那副公事公办私事再议的神态，但潘那现在在这个距离下总算借着阳光看清了他的眼睛。他的瞳孔已经扩散到了全黑的程度，而里面满满都是不加掩饰的专注和原始的欲望。

潘那使劲眨了眨眼睛，然后在这瞬间恍然大悟了。

“……你他妈打从一开始就没想过和我维持朋友关系，是吧？你这个他妈的有够耐心的混球？”

他喃喃着说，摇着头，在卡里略没有反驳的时候瞪圆了眼睛，心跳瞬间飙到最高，复杂的感情在他脑内冲撞对抗，最后他选择直接毫不客气的大声咒骂起来，“我他妈的还一直以为你会喜欢卡蒂娜那样温柔体贴的类型！我还说过要给你介绍过我的朋友！你这婊子养的——”

“——我也从来没答应过你会去赴约，哈维尔。除了你就连墨菲都一早知道我真正想要的到底是谁。”卡里略不耐烦的打断他，忽然变得粗哑的声线终于暴露出了他这么久以来一直压抑着的气恼，但他立刻在潘那感到被威胁了之前收起了那种语气，继而深吸了一口气，再像抽烟时一样的珍惜的一点点呼出来，他垂下头看着潘那，抬手的动作足够慢到能让他躲开，但最后卡里略没遭到任何反对的握住了他一只裸露在外的脚踝。

真实的皮肤接触让他俩一道喘息出声。

“你他妈的应该早说的，”潘那不死心的呻吟着说，但手指已经灵活的缠上了卡里略的衣领，两腿打开又夹住一只膝盖，试图把跟前的阿尔法彻底拉到自己身上来，“又不像是我会拒绝，连墨菲都知道我不会拒绝你。”

“不喜欢这时候从你嘴里听到别人的名字。”阿尔法嘀咕着，肢体接触后他似乎终于彻底爆发了本能，潘那有点好笑的看着卡里略原本刻意的表情和眼神都变得单一、军事化，所有行为只为了一个目的：把他俩之间的距离和衣物阻隔缩略到最小。

潘那在半分钟里就被扒了个精光，阿尔法在中途一直急切的抓住每个机会去揉捏他的身体，从臀肉到胸肌都被掐出了好几道红印，此外他粗暴的吻了他数次，嘴唇重重的厮磨啃咬，呼吸急又热，潘那完全可以从对方混乱又贪婪的动作里看出这份渴望的真实性，而那同样令他颤栗不止。

而直到确保潘那身上除了自己留下的痕迹外什么都不剩了，他才顺从了潘那催促他的动作，配合的空出一只手脱掉了自己的上衣，好让潘那摸上自己的肩膀和后背，手指陷入皮肤，在肌肉沟壑间抓挠，那力道轻的像没长牙的狗崽，但依然令阿尔法难以再控制喉咙胸膛里粗重的震动声，他抓住潘那的一只手腕压进床单里，低头往他脖颈上有所暗示的下流又直白的一舔。

这就跟角色互换了似的，到底是谁在他妈的发情啊？

潘那一边想一边翻白眼，然后他抬高腿环住对方的腰，拿湿漉漉的屁股磨蹭着卡里略的勃起，立刻被对方掐住了胯骨的猛撞了一下。

“对，棒极了。这时候才暴露出你就是个最典型的阿尔法男性，为什么他妈的不呢？”潘那在大声的呻吟声间还不忘挤出一句嘲讽，他说完就重重的咬了一口眼前厚实光滑的胸肌，在锁骨下面留下了几个清晰的齿痕，再满足的舔了几口，听到头顶传来又一阵粗重的呼吸。

“所以，你是真的打算就这样让我射在你的宝贝破床上？”他挑衅的挑起一根眉毛，脸上写满了‘对之前的回礼，混球’。

“我说了我有其他计划，哈维尔。”阿尔法终于理会了欧米加喋喋不休的冷嘲热讽，他显然希望对方的嘴用在更需要的地方，于是用力捏住潘那的下巴后迫使他扭过头，彻底露出已经红肿起来了的腺体，让自己的嘴唇和犬齿危险的悬在皮肤上一寸的位置，他接着说，“你可以先射在我的破床上，然后再用你的屁股把我的破床单搞的更湿。”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> narcos&the mentalist拉郎；药奸；noncon  
> 奇皮/马库斯

narcos&the mentalist的拉郎

奇皮/马库斯

药奸

 

 

 

麦克斯从来没在水族馆以外的地方见过鲨鱼，他谈不上怕不怕那种东西，在生理上能做到距离那些生物最近的时刻也不过是出海，大多数情况下都发生在工作中，因为他其实也没所有人用刻板观念推断的那样格外喜欢热带度假村。

但有一次，麦克斯记忆深刻，他们的小组追踪着十八世纪初奥地利女大公玛丽娅·特蕾莎的一副项链到了边缘海，那时候他坐在停滞的快艇上，不远处是灯塔下被照的发白的礁石，海水乌黑的翻滚，活像一口烧开的臭水，鼻腔里能嗅到的只有湿润咸腥的空气，但他满脑子想的却都是老渔民在带他们上来之前说的那些鬼话。

“三尖齿鲨在这片海域出没，夜间的时候它们会袭击下水的人。”

他的成员都说这是渔夫们不满于被条子征用了渔船才扯的混账话，但谁知道是真是假。以至于他们后来真的不得不在夜间出海跟踪目标，有谁打开了探测灯，跟着抛下去一把网绳，但没人敢真的跳下去。视野太差了，安全系数低的吓人，麦克斯敢打赌，每个人的脑子里都在琢磨三尖齿鲨究竟是他妈的什么东西。甚至没人愿意伸手去碰一下水面，所有人都只是伸长脖子的看着。麦克斯其实挺确定那都是扯谎，但他和身边的人一起往下看着翻涌的深海，努力试图说服自己没有鲨鱼会真的来咬断他的脊椎骨，却依然止不住的心惊胆战，后背发凉，感觉里面随时都会翻出一大堆殷红色的泡泡。人总是恐惧未知的东西，看不到的才是最大的威胁，哪怕那里其实什么也没有。

而在麦克斯此刻摇晃不定的视线里，齐皮·隆多尼奥笑起来正像他幻想中的那种鲨鱼：张扬，危险，近在咫尺。唯一的区别只在于齐皮是真的， _ _相当的__ 真。

 

“我可是个地地道道的哥伦比亚人，蜜糖，别以为你还能对我说不。”

那个毒枭凑到麦克斯耳边来，边说边舔着他的耳廓，用尖锐的牙齿磨蹭耳垂的软肉，往里吹着瘙痒的热气。他的话到后半段已经彻底抛开了原本甜蜜的腔调，听起来危险又不稳定。

他跟着又往麦克斯体内撞进去了几寸，过度饱满的酸胀感让后者忍不住的蜷起腿，想把膝盖藏到身体下面，但身后的男人正紧紧攥着他的胯骨，一使劲就又把他拉回去，还顺势重重操进了他的屁股里。肉体碰撞的声音黏腻的很，被顶到深处让麦克斯感到一阵阵的反胃和恶心，他有点想吐，还觉得自己的肠子要被捅穿了，不得不紧紧闭起眼睛才能缓和那种头晕脑胀的失重感。

要说实话的话，其实麦克斯没有他表现出来的那样痛苦，顶多就是被撑的太满了而不太舒服，另外还因为没做任何保护措施的缘故，他总有种自己里面会被对方的老二烫伤的错觉。但显然，齐皮在床上算得上是体贴的那一类，他很喜欢讨好床伴，光是手指就玩了快二十分钟，致力于把麦克斯已经被药物和酒精泡开的大脑操成更糟烂的一团浆糊，最终结果就是他被扩张到了能轻松插进去四根指头的程度，肠子让这耐心的混账搅的又敏感又饥渴，还会在手指拔走时带出水声来。他甚至在意识模糊的时候射过了一次，就在自己的小腹上，那引来了对方一阵低沉又满意的笑声。

但那都仅限于前戏，在真正开始之后，齐皮的行为充分证实了所有人对他性格‘反社会、控制欲极强、施虐狂’的控诉。他的那张嘴总是贴在麦克斯的身上，有时是耳朵有时是锁骨，自顾自的用英语或西语喃喃说着些下流话，而他的动作更夸张，每一次都是大开大合的操进去，要么把麦克斯顶的撞上后边的床头，要么把他往下拉到自己的老二上来，甚至还会时不时的掌掴他的屁股，把那两块已经红肿起来的臀肉打到不受控的轻颤起来，连带着里头的肠肉也一阵绞紧。他反复折腾人的方式就好像麦克斯是块任人搓圆捏扁的棉花糖，扯的再长也不会断，供他怎么咬舔吸吮都可以，哪怕是泡在可可里咀嚼下肚都行，而在这其中最令人不安的一点在于：他永远都有一只手牢牢控制着麦克斯的后颈或喉咙，让他再慌乱也无处可逃。

这实在太荒唐了。

麦克斯想，感到自己的呼吸在变得愈发困难，就连意识也寡淡无味起来。他的思绪在很多地方飘散，一会儿因为自己的遭遇而自惭形秽，一会儿又想到齐皮尖锐的笑容有多像鲨鱼。他猜测自己是被下了药，他希望里面有致幻的成分，这样讲不定现在的这一切还有可能是假的。但他身上的男人至始至终都丝毫没有要放开他的意思，仍然一边有力的操着他，一边持续不断的往他耳朵里灌输各种无法分辨的话语。

他不知道怎么来到这个房间的、不知道怎么被脱光了所有衣服还没醒过来、他甚至不知道有没有人意识到他失踪了。麦克斯只记得自己按照计划的和齐皮喝了两杯，他们一直在聊画展收购的事，准确来说是他在绞尽脑汁的用专业词语去搪塞对面的毒枭，而齐皮只是翘着脚的冲他咧嘴笑个不停，但在那之后的事，他一点也不记得。

就好像是一个响指的功夫，所有的灯都灭了。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> narcos&the mentalist拉郎  
> 奇皮/马库斯

narcos&the mentalist拉郎

奇皮/马库斯

 

 

 

 

 

  
今天是又一个星期五，人们在被法定工作日压榨五天后苦尽甘来的统一休假，是解放的第一夜。没有周六的怠倦，也没有周日的紧迫，周五夜晚往往都是大部分工薪族出来买醉或者找麻烦的最好时机，至少对那些老老实实朝九晚五度日的纳税人而言是如此。马库斯严格来说不属于那个范畴，他更加凄惨，一周七天都得待命。但去他的，他相信任由谁经历过他最近经历过的这些事，他们也会想要把自己埋进酒精里头,哪怕只是一个晚上。  
琼斯威尼是间小酒吧，两百平出头的空间，装修风格是时下流行的复古混搭。在最里面的开窗边放着一张台球桌，吧台后面是几张小圆桌和高脚椅，卡座在舞池周围一圈，贴墙并排放置着点歌机和两台老式游戏机，前者是有真正收藏价值的老古董，偶尔老板会往里头放几张精挑细选的老唱片。

他们一行五个人，在开始时就占据了一张长桌。马库斯没和朋友说是怎么回事，但从他们看他的眼神也说明所有人都已经知道了，而且这才是他们约他出来的真正原因，而不是所谓的‘践行礼’。

 _ _好他妈的极了__ 。

他现在最需要的就是每个人都听说他被自己的未婚妻抛弃了。马库斯勉强维持平常心的和他们聊了一会儿，始终对自己的问题避而不谈，最终结束时每个人都在离开前问要不要送他一程，但这已经是他的极限了，他拒绝的头也不抬。马库斯自己都知道这挺幼稚，但依然固执的在他们离开后就立刻换到了吧台边上。  
就理智而言，他明白自己此刻所体会的那些负面的想法都不尽正确，他的朋友们只是在关心他，向天发誓，他明白他们是群好人，可他不想相信，又或者说，他实在没法再在这种时候去在乎他们的感受。

去他的别人的感受，他在乎特瑞莎的感受，可她真的在乎过他吗？

马库斯端起酒杯，感觉自己又要跟随那个想法掉进第二个兔子洞里，于是一仰头抿干了一杯子弹酒，试图用烈酒把自己的胡思乱想统统烧干。酒保在他能示意之前就把半瓶龙舌兰放到了他跟前，然后体贴的移开了视线。那让他有点想笑，他倒是挺愿意和这个酒保做朋友。  
“我瞧见你的朋友先离开了。”  
一个带着口音的声音打断了马库斯的思绪。  
是坐在他的对角两个座位外的男人。他在马库斯看过来时露齿一笑，深邃的五官加上黑灰色的络腮胡，墨镜挂在胸口口袋里，不用听口音也知道他不是本地人。马库斯在他的朋友离开之前就有注意到一束视线，现在总算发现了它们属于谁。  
“我瞧见你很关心陌生人的交友状况。”他干涩的回答，不打算再多搭理。

这个男人已经关注他们很久了，要么他认识他们中的某一个人，要么他是想找茬，马库斯不能确定，但他至少看得出对方裹在宽大夹克里的身体块头结实，要是后者的话，那可会是一场硬仗。实话实说，他心里有一部分想干脆把手里的酒瓶砸到对方的头上，但也有一部分还在忧虑明天下午航班能不能准点的事。一番内心挣扎后，最终获胜的是他不想给别人留下话柄的挫败感。  
马库斯沉沉叹了口气，抬起头，朝那边投去阴郁的一眼，“听着，我不想找麻烦。就让我安静的喝完这一杯。”  
他的努力显然毫无作用。

“别这样说嘛，”男人快活的回答，笑容始终没有收起来，看起来有点像那种水族馆里展览出来的鲨鱼标本，或者是穷凶极恶的罪犯最喜欢的那种辩护律师：牙齿雪白，满排满打，过分张扬的自负。

“我一点冒犯你的意思都没有。”他甚至还把手从口袋里抽出来，摆了个投降的姿势。

__可你长得就挺冒犯我的。_ _

马库斯想，当然没说出来。他抬头朝对方的位置瞄了一眼，端起酒杯当做遮掩。男人这会儿还没收回视线，他看起来像是在打量冰柜里的一块牛排，琢磨能不能一拳把他放倒，那种被高度集中力盯住的感觉令他忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
一分钟的沉默之后，气氛即将冷场，马库斯巴不得这样，但男人忽然直起背，做了个放松肩膀的动作。他没忍住，警惕的看过去一眼。

对方立刻抓住机会，两眼锁住了马库斯的视线。

“我猜你是个坐办公室的。”他信誓坦坦的说。

马库斯忍无可忍，叹了口气。每个酒吧里都会有这种人，在莫名其妙的地方发挥锲而不舍的精神论，他要是不想闹事，就得服输，但其实话说回来，多嘴的陌生人总比多嘴的朋友来得好。

“再猜。”他妥协的垮下肩膀，一边嘟囔一边给自己满上酒。

这让男人立刻兴致勃勃起来，如果他之前的表现还不算的话。他调整了坐姿，把重心前移了一点儿，然后朝这边眯起眼睛。他等到马库斯快要失去耐心之前才开口。

“我猜……你是个职员。”

他说完就自己先咂了下舌头，似乎懊恼的很，马库斯几乎要配合的冲他翻翻眼睛，然后拿衣服走人。他在这时忽然抬起头，埋在高眉骨下的眼神一瞬间变得相当凶狠，“条子？”

他说出‘条子’的语气像是在说下水道的蛆虫，格外让人不安。马库斯眨了两下眼睛，本能的绷紧了后背。

“嗯哼，一瞧你的表情就知道了。”男人立刻又笑起来，有点幼稚的得意洋洋，好像就指望着马库斯做出这种反应。这个表情柔化了他的眼神，好像刚才的一切不过是灯光玩的一个把戏，马库斯来不及分辨那是不是真的。

“不过你铁定不是那种‘条子’，政府工作人员更准确，你没怎么接触过枪械或暴力，只是在身边见过。”他侃侃而谈起来，思维很快，说的还很笃定，那副口音让他句末时有点儿吞音，但不影响听的懂。他在注意到马库斯的眼神变化后就露出了理应如此的表情，气定神闲的指示酒保给自己倒了一杯酒。

马库斯必须承认，就这一刻，他确实有点佩服这个前言不搭后语的男人。他往后坐直了一下，慢慢放松下身体，在脑内飞速思考着。期间想起来自己该给点回应，于是他摇摇头又点点头，几秒后，他再次摇了摇头。

“那……那确实挺厉害的。”马库斯最终说，甚至还不那么勉强的笑了一下。他摸了一下鼻梁，莫名的紧张，还有些期待，但半点也没他以为铁定会有的不耐烦。

“你是怎么知道的？哪里暴露了？”他半信半疑的问。把更重要的一个问题吞了回去。 _ _既然如此，你为什么还要和我搭话？__

男人耸耸肩，在马库斯表现出有兴趣的样子后就玩起了欲擒故纵的把戏，似乎还颇为精于此道。他从夹克口袋掏出一包烟，弹出一根捏在食指中指之间，没点上，而是在吧台上敲着烟嘴，把里面的烟草都压实。彻头彻尾的老烟枪。

他一边这么干，一边慢条斯理的解释起来，“你穿的不错，但又有那种气质，被操蛋的现代社会压榨过的味儿；见过世面，但不是所有；对现状不是很满足，又理智的觉得自己真的不需要再多了。这类人我见过不少，蜜糖，你可不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。而且如果你非得问的话，我算是格外擅长和这种人打交道。”

他没把话说全，反而拿烟塞进嘴里，点上之后深吸了一口，呼出白雾的同时，他冲马库斯咧开嘴，露出了那排鲨鱼似的牙齿，像是在挑衅他来反驳。

“所以，到现在为止，你有被我的哪句话冒犯到吗？”

马库斯说不出话。

他不想陷进去的，但他管不住自己的脑子。特瑞莎在电话里告诉他她没法和他一起去DC时的场景在眼前旋转，像部卡顿的老电影，一会儿就失去了所有的音效，她的声音消失在电磁杂音之间，只剩下在接通电话时他正在翻看的那张房型价目表，每个数字后跟着的零都像在质问他为什么对所有先兆视而不见。

马库斯在走神的时候一直转着自己空荡荡的酒杯，直到他们头顶挂着的卫星电视上播的球赛进入末轮，群众的欢呼雀跃倏地炸响整个酒吧，那声音把他唤回来。他抬起头，茫然的环视了一圈四周，注意到男人仍然盯着这边。

所以，这就是其他人怎么看待现在的他。

马库斯咳嗽了一下，想要叹息，但发现自己没有那么做的力气。他最终只是摇摇头。

男人早有预料的嗯了一声，歪着嘴，挑起眉毛，再次哼笑起来。

他全程斜眼睨着马库斯给自己满上酒的动作，再一饮而尽。此外，他连一句话都没多说，安静的吓人，只让缭绕的烟雾成为唯一打扰他们的东西。马库斯不得不承认，这个男人或许比他展现出来的要聪明很多。

他们各喝各的，两杯之后马库斯才停下，让自己细细体会被烈酒烫过喉咙、酒精一路灼烧下肚的感觉，胃里暖到绞紧，神智过分清明。他忽然反应过来了一点什么。

“等下，你刚才叫我什么？”他回过头，诧异的瞪着桌边的男人，唐突到荒谬的感觉非常奇怪，而且莫名其妙。先前被看穿的不安和紧张感让全新的替换掉，他快速的眨着眼，甚至还抬手比划了一下，怪异又飘忽的情绪在胸口酝酿、翻腾，“你刚才，呃，你是在——？”

他的话说到一半就死在了肚子里。

男人反应比他还快，直接大笑起来。

“他妈的当然了！你才意识到吗？”他一边笑一边摇着头，完全的被马库斯瞠目结舌的表情逗乐了。他将手里的烟屁股碾进烟缸里，力道过大，火星跳起来溅到他的手指上，但他就像什么都没感觉到一样。

“你就坐在那儿，像个他妈的蛋糕上的樱桃似的，我一直在等你落单的时候。”男人说完，侧过头，笑容再次切换角度，变得相当暧昧。

他完全不用再多说什么，那种欲化的修饰词已经足够让马库斯浑身都不自在起来，他瞪大眼睛等着后续，过了好一会儿才意识到对方真的没在开玩笑。他僵硬的挪开视线，用力捏了捏自己的鼻梁，感觉愚蠢透顶。

“我——呃。好吧，见鬼。”

话一出口，他就意识到这台词有多烂，但马库斯真的不知道自己还能怎么解释。他想说：‘谁会知道一个看起来像刚从罐头加工厂走出来的家伙居然会对我有意思啊？’但再怎么构思措辞，这话讲出去都铁定挺冒犯人的。而且实话实说，在经过这几分钟的交流之后，他相当怀疑自己当初那样的推测究竟有什么根据了。没错，这男人穿的很随便，甚至可以说是邋遢，但马库斯很快意识到他脖颈上的那根金链和现在一半的说唱歌手不一样，那玩意儿恐怕是真正的价值不菲。他不会大胆到说这个男人铁定大有来头，但这人恐怕也绝对不仅仅是他表现出来的那样：一个自我感觉好的过头的蠢蛋。

马库斯不明所以，却依然相当微妙的感觉被奉承到了点上。

“我没想到你会——我是说，你不像是会……”

他接着尝试了几次，最后忍住想把脸埋进掌心里的冲动，叹了口气，干脆合上眼睛，“操，抱歉。我应该直接请你一杯的。”他自暴自弃的说。

男人全程都在饶有兴致的盯着他，显然非常享受他这副不知所措的模样。

这会儿见马库斯终于说完了，他才重新点上一支烟，隔着烟雾咧开嘴，“噢不，完全用不着那样，反正你一开始也没那个意思。而且一般来说，我只喝自己买的酒。”他在马库斯挑眉看向他时做了个鬼脸，添上了一句解释，“职业病而已，蜜糖，别想太多。”

除了他母亲以外还从来没人用这种方式叫过他，说实话，马库斯被他喊得已经有点儿毛骨悚然。

他捏着自己手里的酒杯，意识到再怎么假装酒架上的新牌子很有趣恐怕也都无济于事，他已经彻底错过了拒绝这场谈话——搭讪的时机了。

“听着，我——”

“——所以，是什么让你一个人在这儿买醉，”男人打断他，做的好像他一点也没听见马库斯刚才有想说什么一样。他的表情还自然的很，可见他经常这么干，“还是说我得继续猜下去？”说完，男人对着马库斯又是非常挑衅的一挑眉。

他垂下头，避开对方的视线，抬手摸了摸自己的眉毛，感到心脏在胸口跳快了一拍。他有点恼火又有点被逗乐了的抿起嘴。

“我正准备告诉你我刚结束了一段挺正经的感情，所以目前没有任何想要再来一次的打算，正经或不正经的都是。”马库斯最后干巴巴的说，无奈的摊开了手，“我猜这就直接回答了你的两个问题。”

“啊哈，”男人点点头，一副了然的模样，“我猜也是，除了感情以外很难想象还有什么东西能挡住你这样的人。”他一边说一边打了个响指，在酒保看过来时指了指自己的杯子。马库斯甚至没看见他是什么时候喝光的，但话说回来，他也没搞懂刚才那句话是褒是贬。

“所以，难搞的女人，嗯？”男人在酒保倒酒的间隙问他，得到肯定的回应后就咂了一下舌头，“我还以为美国的女人已经算是好搞得那一类。”他吹了个口哨，夹着烟的手指指向马库斯，“无意冒犯，但我打赌是你自己栽进去了。”

马库斯想回答他：不，我一点也没感到被冒犯，只会有无穷无尽的挫败感，以及挥之不去的心碎。他的想法一定已经反应到了脸上，因为男人率先替他叹了口气。其实那也没有什么必要，一来是他多少都快习惯了，二来他能感觉到那些喝下去的液体已经开始发挥它们应有的作用，他的脑筋在变得迟缓疲钝，那些混乱的感情逐渐离他远去。  
“要我说的话，蜜糖，”男人没等他开口，而是直接端起酒杯，一仰头就吞下了整杯下肚，随后像个没事人似的开始往嘴里抛吧台上免费的盐渍爆米花，“一条路行不通的话，就换边试试。条条大路通罗马，是不是？”  
马库斯挑起一根眉毛。

他想要点头的，或者含糊的说点赞同的话，把这个理应令他酸楚不已的话题带过去。看在上帝的份上，他是真的想那么做的。但他的表情扭曲，说不清是不是酒精作祟，连脸上都开始发热。

在看着这个前言不搭后语的男人第三次搞丢了爆米花的时候，马库斯终于忍不住的笑了出来。

他一边摇头一边说，“老天啊，就，停。我不是，我——我叫马库斯，叫我那个就行。”他尴尬的连说话都有些磕绊，好不容易才表达完自己的意思，但还是止不住笑个不停。因为这个年代谁他妈还会叫别人 _ _蜜糖__ 啊？  
但显然，这种人确实还存在，而且马库斯有种莫名的直觉，至少这个男人绝对不是在恶意的调侃什么。  
“啊哈！终于从你嘴里撬出了一个名字。”男人得意洋洋的咧开嘴，立刻抛下那一大筐已经被浪费大半的零食，彻底回转过身，得寸进尺的滑进了马库斯隔壁的那个座位里。  
一凑近，马库斯就闻到他身上有股浓厚的烟草和古龙水的味道。辛辣，刺鼻，和那副外表一样有攻击性。马库斯被酒精钝化的大脑花了好几秒才反应过来那些全是对方信息素的味道，这个男人是个不掩饰性别的阿尔法。  
他应该保持警惕的，但不得不说，此时此刻，马库斯发现他没法做到再继续假装自己很介意这些东西。他的工作性质要求他们这些探员必须常年使用抑制剂或喷专门指定的香水，而且这也是他的个人生活中大部分人的选择，偶尔有那么一两个崇尚自然主义的不能说奇怪，只是少见，所以，他不比大学时对什么都好奇的愣头青时代对此有什么更甚的了解。偏偏眼前的这个男人就是有种奇怪的魅力，他举手投足都介于粗鲁和圆滑之间，叫人捉摸不定，却也怎么都讨厌不起来。再说了，这人说过的话已经远比他的第二性别更惹人关注。  
“我的名字是维克多，朋友都叫我齐皮。”

维克多——或者齐皮对他说，他的表情暧昧，还在不断挤眉弄眼，那股子阿尔法的气味在马库斯身上打了个转，轻巧的试探着他的接受程度，狡猾的像只狐狸。  
“当然了，马库斯，有你这样貌相的人想怎么叫我都行。”  
这让马库斯在自己的理智能抽身前就忍不住的又一次大笑出声，不甘心和心碎的情绪彻底抛到脑后，哪怕他知道对方这回绝对是故意的。

“上帝啊，我不敢相信你真的这么说了，”他笑到不得不用酒杯挡住自己的脸，但依然止不住的肩膀颤动，或许是酒精让他情绪逐渐高涨了起来，心跳在胸口稳步加快。这个家伙到底是见鬼的 _ _怎么回事啊？__

“你真的有用这台词钓上过任何人吗？任何人？”他忍不住的问。  
“你非得知道的话，那我恐怕还得再问问人。”维克多耸耸肩，一点也没有被他的笑声冒犯到的样子，但紧接着，他在马库斯好不容易停下笑声后又凑过来了一点，表情肃穆，声音严肃，“所以，马库斯，你觉得我刚才的台词怎么样？”  
马库斯瞪大眼睛，他其实完全没必要这么做的，但依然笑到把额头靠在了对方的肩膀上。  
*  
周五夜晚的纽约是座繁华之都，罪恶的皇冠摆放于头顶，颈上悬挂闪烁利欲光芒的珍珠项链，LSD、冰毒和氯胺酮则是点缀在手指上的鲁比宝石。

这并非是马库斯眼中的世界。他在艺术犯罪小组就职，一次围剿任务后收货到的艺术品可能比十个画展负责人大半辈子见过的都要多，但近几个月里，他遭遇最麻烦的事除了私人生活外，就是不得不听从总部后勤安排，把共四个箱子、关于英国象征主义画家乔治·弗德里克·沃资的一副肖像画的所有文档从顶楼搬到第六层。

那是马库斯的世界，时而有趣，偶尔刺激，更多时候是一如既往的枯燥无味。他，一如某人所言，是那种最无聊的‘条子’。

但维克多——齐皮，看到的显然是截然不同的另一个世界。

他们聊了很多东西，基本都围绕一些稀奇古怪的话题展开，就好比酒吧里的那台古董点歌机，马库斯能一口气说出它的年份、日前的市场价值、可能买家，还有酒吧主人几天会清理一次，而齐皮会告诉他，有一回，他在宾法尼亚的一家修车厂里见到过一台一模一样的。

唯一区别只在于那台不会一拍就开始自动放起《地狱蝙蝠》，用过低的贝斯唱，“ _ _像只逃离地狱的蝙蝠般疾飞……__ ”，在那个边沿小镇上，那种破烂机器唯一能托起的东西显然只有摇杆扳手和几颗螺丝钉子。直到后来有一天，几个工人在起车时不小心把那玩意儿撞了个稀巴烂，然后他们惊喜的发现，在把里面的所有的垃圾清出来之后，里头空间可以藏下足达十五公斤的废弃铁料。

伴随着这样完全不着边际又古怪的吸引人的讨论的是威士忌和龙舌兰。马库斯承认他喝了不少，远远超过他平时会喝的量，但他正处于一个喝到正舒服的阶段，身体微微发热，心跳加速，但依然神智清晰，不至于令他觉得头晕眼花到想扑进哪间厕所隔间。而且看什么都有愈发顺眼的趋势。

不得不说，这也和他正一同喝酒的对象有关。齐皮是个相当有趣的聊天对象，他属于那种任何人都会喜欢的一期酒友：来自异域，见多识广，讲话粗鲁的同时却也拐弯抹角，但是一点也不羞愧于告诉你你的某种想法在一些阶层的人看来就是彻彻底底的狗屎。

当然了，这仅限于他没有拿刁钻的话来挤兑别人，或是故意耍些彼此都看得出的小把戏的时候。马库斯记得他曾在哪儿读到过一个两人为伴法则：在和老酒鬼一道喝酒时，你会发现他总是在替你倒酒，好像非得你喝了，他才能安心的自己喝下去。齐皮是这样，但也不能全算是这样，他给马库斯的空杯添过好几次，只在他喝了后才跟着喝干自己的，但每次这样做之前，他还要首先确定马库斯还神智清晰，知道自己的肚量在哪儿。这似乎对他重要的很，马库斯不是很确定这其中有什么道理，但莫名认为这给他那种古怪的个人魅力添了不少分。

他们聊得起来，甚至可以说聊得很好。而且更重要的是，他不会时刻用那种眼神提醒马库斯他现在的生活有多他妈的乱套。

时间，在对谈双方的心态平和，语言相通，或只要两者意图都足够模糊不清的情况下总会过得相对快一些。他们在整场球赛结束之后才意识到现在已经很晚了，此时此刻还能在门口等候的除了开往下一间酒吧的的士，就是小巷口正准备向昏昏沉沉的青年人贩毒的混混。

于是马库斯在这一整晚间头一回低头去看了眼自己的手表，然后放下酒杯，用真诚的感到可惜语气提出自己该走了。而维克多——齐皮，这个圆滑的混蛋紧跟着站起来，主动替他拿上了挂在椅背上的西装，马库斯甚至没再假装自己想要拒绝。

 

他们比肩踏入纽约十一月的夜风中，街角刚刚收起的咖啡摊铺残留的余香和微凉的空气一道袭来，让马库斯被烟草与皮革气味熏到几近失去嗅觉的鼻子得到了一丝喘息的机会，他深吸进一口气，试图用这些东西分散自己仍逗留在隔壁男人身上的注意力。

他的意识还停留在他们的前一个话题上，有关远东国家的政治问题而引发出对风土人情的讨论，齐皮有把所有话头扯到他精湛的范围内的本事，所以他后来说到哈萨克当地海关有多难搞的严谨死板时，马库斯走神了一小会儿，忍不住问他究竟从事哪方面的工作才能去过那么多地方。对此，齐皮只是冲他眨了一下眼睛，忽然玩起神秘主义的说，“在我出生的地方，蜜糖，任何问题的答案都是要花钱买的。”

马库斯当然不满意于这个回答，但齐皮调情的手法糟糕到他完全无法忍受，于是只能选择放他含混过关。

他们在酒吧门口沉默了一小会儿，气氛到结束前的一秒都仍是热络的，但一旦终止，必然陷入不可避免的尴尬之中，马库斯舔着嘴唇思考该怎么说，哪怕只是要讨论一下这该死的天气，但齐皮赶在他之前率先开口了。

“所以，现在是怎么样？你想要继续和我讨论海关出口问题，还是我已经证明自己可以赢得你更多点的时间？”

马库斯楞了一下，然后条件反射似的回避起重点，“我明天有航班。”

他的手指蜷在裤腿缝上并拢，因为血液里流窜的酒精而一阵迟钝的发麻，心跳一阵急剧的加速，直到猛然漏了一拍。

这答复让齐皮惊讶的看了他一眼，然后毫不客气的大笑起来。他在纽约夜间发凉的空气里没半点变化，就连脸上都没泛红一点，好像刚才喝下去的那些都是白开水似的。

“ _ _不__ ，马库斯，这可 _ _不行__ 。”男人一边这么告诉他，一边往前跨了过来。他在酒吧里有试图教马库斯一点简单的西语，不过效果欠佳，以至于他刚才用西语说的那两个‘不行’是马库斯一整晚下来唯一听得懂的单词。

而就在这短暂的晃神间隙，有一只手臂灵巧的穿过西装和衬衫间的空挡，搂上了马库斯的腰。

齐皮忽然缩进距离到半点也不剩，拇指隔着单薄的布料往他的后背上画暧昧的圈，他还没来得及做出反应，或者是表达自己的惊讶，齐皮已经凑到了耳边来，眼睛在路口街灯下焕发着光。

烟草、皮革，以及一点别的东西。属于阿尔法的信息素的味道又回来了，而且比之前还要咄咄逼人。

 “在我们那儿，如果你要拒绝一个男人，你就得明确了当的说‘ _ _不__ ’。”他用轻柔又甜蜜的语气的说，手掌自然而然的往下滑去，直到牢牢抓住了马库斯的一把屁股。

“现在，蜜糖，替我俩做个决定，”他在马库斯瞪大眼睛时露齿一笑，整个人紧紧贴上来，让手臂间的男人根本无处可逃。他的眼睛因为欲望而发黑，正牢牢紧盯着马库斯让他自己咬到快破皮的嘴唇，从牙缝里挤出的话像毒蛇吐信，“我家还是你家？”

*

“你难道是第一次吗，马库斯？”齐皮冲他坏笑，一抬手腕就抽掉了他的皮带，带出来的响声吓了马库斯一跳，回过神来。

他们在门廊就搞上了，跟所有一分钟都等不了的猴急青少年一样亲做一团，互相用膝盖挤蹭彼此的裤裆，像是竞赛般激烈的致力于让对方先射出来一次。马库斯在此之前一点也不知道自己原来这么有好胜心。

齐皮搞起来就和他说话的腔调一样，熟练又狡猾，粗鲁且下流，那层胡渣在马库斯的脖颈和下巴上留下火辣辣的刺痛感，但后者发现自己可怕的享受且怀念这种感觉，而且，这样绝对充满控制欲的男性触感让他完全想不起来自己一开始会在酒吧买醉的原因。

最后进门的时候，马库斯甚至都没看清房屋的构造，他被齐皮捏住了腰和肩膀，一边要努力在倒退的路上不撞到他压根看不见的障碍物，一边还要竭力迎合对方吞噬般的深吻，这整个过程里他只隐约记得客厅进去对准的就是卧室，而齐皮有张相当适合 _ _乱搞__ 的大床。

马库斯知道隔天早上等他彻底清醒了，他绝对会想知道这家伙到底是做干什么行当的。

视野在他们双双跌进床垫里后才真正清晰起来。马库斯被松开后立刻开始大口吸气，使劲眨着眼睛，试图找回呼吸，但齐皮的手上动作高效的吓人，不出两分钟，马库斯就意识到自己基本上已经全裸了：他的短裤不知所踪，外裤却莫名其妙的仍挂在一只曲在对方腰边的膝盖上，至少两颗衬衫纽扣都被扯拖了线。而这个混蛋只拉开了裤链。

这样的场景变幻让马库斯难以抑制想要遮住自己的身体的冲动，但齐皮比他还早的预料到了这种本能。他欺身压上来，一只手掌牢牢按住马库斯的肩膀，掌心高热厚实，充满掌控的力道，他的另一只手则探了出去，从床头柜第一隔的抽屉里拿出了润滑油，避开了避孕套。

马库斯瞪大眼睛，紧盯着那个动作。

“你还没回答我的问题，蜜糖。”齐皮挤着眉毛冲他说。他笑的张扬又得意，像只咬住猎物的鲨鱼，像刚刚大获全胜的律师。

 马库斯花了半分钟才反应过来问题是什么。

“不，当然不是。”他充满自我防备的回答，终于迟来的感到被冒犯了。他向后缩起肩膀，手肘支在弹性良好的床垫里，努力把自己的上半身撑起来，心脏在胸膛里抨击着肋骨咚咚作响，一时间拿捏不准该怎么办。一方面，他认为把身上的这个混账也扒光才公平，但另一方面，他的理智也在猛烈敲击警钟，告诉他最好赶在那之前就快点逃离这一整个莫名其妙的状况。

在犹豫不决的时候，马库斯忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，随即注意到齐皮着迷似的盯着这个动作。这多少促进了他做出决定的速度。

“但我……我很久没有这样做过。只在大学的时候有过几次。”他最后艰难的承认，没有让自己真的逃走。

齐皮似乎猜到了他之前内心的挣扎， 并为此给了他一个意有所指的眼神。但是他没说出来，马库斯多少为此松了口气。

不过齐皮也没好心到再给他缓冲的时间，男人咂了下舌头，抓紧他的一只脚踝往后拉去，与此同时两根湿漉漉的手指摸上大腿根，他一言不发的替他做了会儿手活，那只手掌上覆盖着粗糙的老茧，磨蹭过顶端时带来阵阵射精前的强烈刺激，不过他在马库斯开始按耐不住的喘息呻吟之前就狡猾的挪开了，相当明确的把目标往会阴的位置滑下去。齐皮在那块柔软的皮肤上轻按了几下，而这基本就是马库斯得到的所有提醒了。

第一根手指进来的时候，马库斯还记得要提醒自己呼吸。

体内被异物侵入的感觉很强烈，也很怪异，他太久没做过类似的事，但齐皮显然知道自己在做什么，因为没几下之后他就顺当的加进了第二根，然后勾了一下指节。马库斯仰起头又呻吟出声，被忽然贯彻脊椎的快感刺到膝盖阵阵发软。

这让齐皮满意的笑了起来。他一边摆弄马库斯的腿，好让自己更好的嵌进去，一边用唱歌似的语调说起来，“大学？你是指那种多喝两杯就头和脚都分不清的蠢货？”他摇摇头，表情做作的很，活像是在和八岁的小孩解释为什么不该用口香糖粘别人的头发。

“蜜糖，如果你没和 _ _我__ 这样的做过，那你就绝对还是个处。”他非常自信的说。

马库斯不喜欢这话，但在他能反驳之前，齐皮毫无预警的顶了进来。

显然，这个混账在他完全没注意到的时候就给自己老二上抹了一层厚厚的润滑油，直接挤开紧密的肠壁，扣住膝窝后便一路长驱直入，这样进去的过程不可思议的顺利，而且深的吓人，甚至直到牛仔裤的拉链贴上了马库斯的腿根也没停。他用力的掰开了马库斯的臀肉，动作下流但有效，然后顽固的把最后几寸也插了进来，直到龟头顶住了他的生殖腔。  
马库斯直接惊叫出声，紧跟着立刻让羞耻感灼烧的咬住自己的下唇，他肺里所有的空气都被这一下给操了出去。小腹一阵抽紧到酸涩不已，体内又满又胀，烫的要命。他被干的头昏脑胀，眼冒金星，甚至说不清是难受还是爽的，但齐皮显然也不打算给他反应过来的时间，因为紧接着，他就激烈的抽插了起来。  
“你可真……亲爱的，又湿又紧。你这样太 _ _完美__ 了。”齐皮说，有几个词用的是西语，马库斯听不懂，但大概能猜到意思，他感到自己的脸颊在因为很多东西而不断发烫。

齐皮一边继续往他体内发狠的捅，一边摸上他的胸膛，食指和拇指按压着紧实但柔软的肌肉，最后狠狠的拧了把他的乳头，他说，“我打赌我能就这么把你操射。你发现没有，马库斯？我已经全部卡进去了。”  
体内炸开的酸胀钝痛告诉马库斯究竟是 _ _什么__ 被这个男人全部卡进来了，他的生殖腔被反复不停的强有力的冲撞顶开了一个小豁口，太久没有使用过的器官突然被激活阔开，马库斯紧张的想往后退开，肚子里的钝痛掺杂着快感，暴力又激进，令他的腿和后腰都绷紧到发抖，眼角也沁出了生理性的泪水。他在嘴里含糊的说着“不”和“等等”，但齐皮不允许他逃，他完全就是冲着这个来的，于是一伸手便把他又捞了回来，压制在没有任何着力点的床单之间，让他根本无处可躲。

马库斯知道，他不应该认为这感觉意外的不错的。

肌肉粗厚的手臂紧紧勒着他的胸膛，齐皮把满是胡渣的下巴垫到他的肩膀上来，一边吸吮留下深色的痕迹，一边连续不断的往他耳里灌那些他一窍不通的下流话，阿尔法充满攻击性的信息素立即溢满鼻腔，和性爱相结合时对人体有着奇妙的作用，几分钟后在他体内就产生了某种特殊的化学反应，让马库斯感到自己慢慢冷静了下来，依然有些颤抖，但至少找回了呼吸。他现在的状态有点像服用过量的宁必泰，异常的安心，找不出想说的话，身体松软的像发酵前的小麦面粉团。

“很好，蜜糖，你做的很好。”齐皮察觉到了他的转变，紧贴在他耳边又笑了起来，呼吸又热又湿，先是吻了吻他的额头一角，然后再亲昵的咬住他的耳廓，舌头划过软骨。他们贴合在一起的地方已经被汗水和体液打湿，粘腻又热的过分，随着每个动作都要蔓延的更开，温暖、饱满的感受混合着快感，像细小的电流一样顺着脊椎一路攀爬上大脑，马库斯晃神了几分钟，直到齐皮往他的臀部上掌掴了一记，那响亮的声音把他唤了回来。  
“他妈搞什么？”他张开嘴，听到自己的声音含糊沙哑，完全不够愤怒，只剩诸多的茫然。视线里阿尔法的五官上都笼罩着阴影，先前的笑意已经消失不见。马库斯倒吸进一口气，觉着那半瓶龙舌兰的劲头可能终于要上来了。

“只是确保你还清醒着，马库斯。”齐皮盯着他的眼睛说，腾出一只手来捏住他的下巴，动作强硬又粗暴，眼神也尖锐的过头，这让他感到浑身不自在起来，于是从喉咙里漏出一声细小的抗拒的声音。

“我希望你能看清楚在操你的是谁。”他告诉马库斯，嘴角擒着一抹笑意，但命令式的语调说明他是绝对认真的。马库斯在喉咙里哼了一声，不确定自己对被这样对待作何感想。他知道这整场性爱打从一开始就是他自己也同意的，好吧，他或许确实喝的太多了点，但对方没比他喝得少。

可是问题在于现在，齐皮此刻结结实实的压在他的身上，操的又快又狠，每一下都捅进他的生殖腔里，让马库斯颤抖的小声呜咽个不停，除了搂紧对方的肩膀以外没有任何办法去表达自己究竟是怎么想的。但哪怕是这样，他也有种莫名的直觉，那就是如果他真的接受不了的话，齐皮是会听从他的话的。他只能希望这次他的直觉没有出错。 

“可别对我分心，蜜糖。”齐皮选择在这时打断他的思绪，一边说一边亲了亲他的眼角，再滑到嘴唇，胡渣上带着须后水和烟草的味道。他的声音格外沙哑，还有些含糊，但语气里头的逗趣一点没变，“第一次总归要特殊点儿。”

马库斯知道他压根没指望自己回答，还故意用一记深入从他的喉咙里又榨出一声痛苦的呻吟，这个控制欲勃发的混账。他哽咽了一下，但选择把腿自发的缠上对方的腰，交叠在背后的皮带扣上，粗实的布料磨蹭着脚跟和小腿上的一块皮肤，他的一只手臂绕上去，勾住齐皮的脖颈，让他能抬起头看向自己。

“明天中午你要叫我起来去赶飞机。”马库斯告诉他。

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noncon；路人Pena  
> 上校&Pena

noncon；路人/pena

上校&pena

 

 

 

 

卡里略没有让任何人发现他对潘那的保护欲，不过那倒不是因为他做的有多隐晦，而是因为潘那自己在这方面就做的挺好。他总是能和接触的对象保持一个安全距离，哪怕是争执爆发前一秒也能压下怒火去会选择翻着白眼举起手的那个，与此同时，还能用那个白眼表达出‘你在犯一个蠢的没边的错误，蠢货’的意思，因为他真就有这么混蛋。

而在平时，和潘那能有最多接触的除了线人和妓女，就是需要逮捕的对象，顶多再算上酒吧的酒保。话这么说，卡里略就算看见潘那因为某个今天想多卖几份柑橘就把手从背后搭上他肩头的水果小贩而吓了一大跳，他也不觉得那会是需要自己插手的情况，用图里西奥的话来说就是‘小潘那是个大孩子了，用不着本地人照着’。

问题在于从迈阿密分配来的那个新DEA探员，史蒂夫·墨菲，同时，显然也是潘那的新拍档。

必须说清楚的是，潘那会为几个老太或是小孩无心的动作就忽然绷紧后背，也确实会因为他的线人或是床伴贴的近了一些就浑身不自在，不过他在看清楚对方是谁之后就能放松下来，完全因为脑内意识清晰地告诉他这没有危险，对方不是想要伤害他，而即便对方想要这么做，情况也依然还在他的掌控之中。但是，当这样接触他的对象是个比他高小半个头，而且相当美国式的喜欢用肢体接触来表达任何一种情绪或是自己的想法的男人？你可以打赌，那绝对能让潘那每天都活的像是在走钢丝。

这倒不是在说墨菲不是个好伙计，恰恰相反，潘那对墨菲评价很高，而且难得张嘴告诉了别人他的正面评价，他的新拍档愿意吃苦，愿意东奔西跑，愿意把自己一家人的命都挂上悬绳就为了抓到埃斯科巴，他还在一开始就用丰富的辞藻表达了自己愿意淌这趟浑水，即便他们都知道这个菜鸟对‘浑水’的定义屁都不懂。但无论如何，这也都能算作是其他人没有的决心和胆量。所以，是的，潘那不讨厌墨菲，甚至能说是信任他，愿意把自己的后背交给他。

但这不代表他就不会对自己的这位新拍档抓狂。

光是卡里略在场的时候他就注意到了好几次，墨菲探员会在需要得到注意力的时候去抓潘那的手臂或是肩膀，力道不重，问题在于动作太过突然了，而潘那盯着那只手背就像看到毒蛇也逃不开的兔子。每次他都掩饰的很好，反应速度飞快的挪开视线，重新看向他的拍档的脸，投入进他们的对话里以逃避蔓延开的不安感和不自在，但卡里略足够关注这些事，所以仍然发现了这究竟有多影响他。

至于为什么，在所有人里，会是平时甚至都不驻扎在波哥大的卡里略上校首先发现这件事？好吧，那只能说明卡里略上校会变得习惯于多加关注潘那探员其实出于有很多原因。

首先，那是因为潘那是他唯一信任的外国佬，因为他是这个乌烟瘴气的环境里少数真正想改变一些东西的人，其次，这还因为他确实在不知不觉中就把那个人人口中的混账当做自己最亲密的朋友之一。

这是卡里略为有一天也许会冲着他来的问题所提前预备好的答案，足够含糊，但也同样足够真诚，只是顺其自然的避开了其余理应被公开的某些信息。

现在，来说说他没有说出口的那个。

那时候他和潘那探员刚认识没超过三个月，处于磨合期的阶段。卡里略早在他出现之前就坐实了军部高位，但那时候他刚刚正式接受与外国佬的协调配合，而潘那当时在追踪一个毒贩时发现这人和他的上层正格外重视的一个贩毒集团有直接联系，于是把潘那一通电话召回了波哥大，而当那位DEA探员怒气冲冲走进总部的时候，和警察队长一起等在办公室里的正是卡里略。

第一面的时候，卡里略相当确定，他和潘那都知道彼此绝对不对盘，那恐怕也是那时候他们唯一分享的默契。实话实说，卡里略不信任外国佬，更别提潘那也不相信他，他们互相怀疑一直都在互相试探，但除此之外还有潘那的那种态度，干瘪的嘲讽语调和总是要吞吐信息， 被戳穿时也一定会反咬一口回来，不带多少热度，但总是能一击必中。这个混蛋在让人抓狂的方面简直算得上天赋异禀。所以，简单来说，卡里略不喜欢潘那，而且挺确定潘那也不喜欢他。

直到他在某次背着卡里略独自追踪一条线索的时候被发现了。

超出约定时间整整三个小时没有音讯，卡里略有怀疑他是被捉住了，但更多的想法是这更加证明了他的不可被信任，不过出于职业守则，他还是带着两个自己的人找了过去。他们从侧门上去，路上控制住了两个守卫，卡里略这时候已经意识到不对劲，以至于没等他的人跟上就直接踹门而入，而里面的场景让他有一瞬间庆幸自己没叫其他人跟上来。

潘那被绑住了手臂的扣在一张脏兮兮的床垫上，而在卡里略当场击毙屋内剩下的两个混账时，甚至有一个的老二还没来得及从他体内完全退出来。探员看起来很凄惨，身上有许多软组织挫伤，但淤青和红肿以外没有致命或是出血口，只除了眉骨和嘴角，另外还有一些鼻血。不过他甚至在枪声响起时也没能够认知屋内情况的表现，这显然不是好现象。于是卡里略放下枪之后立刻快步走了过去，与此同时把皮夹克从肩上抖下来，他在潘那面前蹲下，动作轻柔的替对方解开双臂，然后用外衣把那些裸露在外的皮肤都尽量裹起来。

“嘿，潘那，”卡里略放低声音，犹豫了一会儿之后，他把手扶上对方没有被揍伤的那边的脸，掌下的皮肤冷的不可思议，而且轻微的颤抖着，潘那似乎因为这个接触恢复了一些意识，他眨了一下眼睛，然后又眨了一下，好像终于看清了面前的男人。但紧接着，他整个人都往后用力缩了回去。

不得不承认，卡里略以前从没想过自己会这么厌恶看到某个他甚至都谈不上喜欢的人冲自己露出那样的神态，他咬紧牙关，猛然腾升起一股要把整个子弹夹在地上那几具尸体上清空的冲动。

“不，不不，我不会伤害你，哈维，我是来带你走的。”他竭尽全力维持着和对方的对视，试图用眼神平静下潘那的情绪，他能看到恐惧和不安在几秒钟的迟疑之后终于消退，或是被很好的隐藏了起来，但紧跟其后的是愤怒和那么多的 _ _羞耻__ ，而后者让卡里略垂下头，避开了视线。

“我很抱歉，但我需要，呃，”他的话顿了顿，然后缓慢的抬起双手，示意潘那看到自己毫无隐瞒，“我会把你带下楼，这样可以吗？”他平稳但谨慎的问。

潘那至始至终没有给出任何回答，卡里略也没有再和他对上视线，但当他把手放到自己的皮衣，穿过对方的膝弯接触到皮肤的时候，潘那只是畏缩了一下，他没有挣开，在下楼的过程里温顺的不可思议，沾满汗和血的额头不着力的靠在卡里略的肩膀上，呼吸短促又嘶哑，时不时因为牵扯到哪里而从牙缝里漏出倒抽凉气的声音。

直到在他们要呼叫一辆急救车的时候，潘那出声了。他把一只原本紧紧攥着衣领的手移到卡里略的胸口，揪住了一把衬衫，然后用嘶哑的声音愤怒且坚定的告诉他不，他不会去医院。

而卡里略同意了。

尽管之后很长一段时间，他都会在深夜的时候反复疑问自己当时的那个决定。

潘那是个好探员没错，最资深的之一，他经验丰富，有着自己的信息网，而且有个机敏警觉的鼻子，总能快速辨别一个线人值不值得他的时间和信任，而且最重要的是，他不害怕为了达到目的而混淆界限，极端情况下，甚至是弄脏自己的手。

而卡里略在那时，也因此认为潘那绝对不应该被他的经历定义。他亲眼见过类似的例子，遭受性侵犯或者极端暴力的人们，无论他们曾经有什么样的身份，无论他们想要如何定义自己，社会和外界都会在事情曝光后帮他们打上一个包着礼物盒蝴蝶结的标签： _ _受害者__ 。这足以逼疯任何人，而潘那自己显然也是这么认为的，所以那时他在面对那个把他送到自己手下床上的混账时，他端着枪的手才会那么的平稳如磐石，甚至能够在扣下扳机后回过头，隔着防弹服拍了拍卡里略的肩，告诉他，“今晚我能睡个好觉。”然后转身就走。

潘那至始至终没有道谢过，卡里略怀疑他一早就知道自己也不需要他那么做。

 

— 

 

检查室内传来肉体碰撞的声音。

卡里略立刻走进去，无视身后诊所医生愤怒的大喊，他环视一圈，注意到卫生间被反锁着，而敲门已经被证明没有任何作用了。里面传出剧烈的呕吐的声音，卡里略皱起眉，等了一会儿，最终选择直接撞开门。

他搜索的目标正侧对着门口的靠在马桶旁，浑身赤裸，被清理过的背和后腰上带着淤青，深棕色卷发被汗水浸湿，乱七八糟的黏在额头上。潘那脸色惨白，狼狈的很，正瞪大眼睛看向门口的男人。卡里略注意到他的脸上有明显的干涸的水痕，嘴唇还破了一块。

“别。”潘那警告道，声音干哑破碎，怒瞪着他，“就他妈的别。”

短短几个词就让卡里略立刻明白发生了什么，他犹豫的顿在原地，难得一次的感到不知所措，疲倦和恼火和某些难以描述的情绪在胸腔里翻腾，今天是漫长的一夜。直到听见身后有人喊他的名字，卡里略才回过神，他再次看了一眼潘那的脸，抿起嘴，选择折返回外面。医生正捂着还在淌血的鼻子倒吸凉气，但先前的怒意已经消失了，他看起来很疲倦，还有些无奈，但更多的是同情。卡里略盯着他，忽然很希望潘那刚才没在他的脸上看到这幅一样的表情。

“你得和你的同伴说清楚，上校。”医生用含糊的声音告诉他，“他得做个检查，因为在这个鬼地方？天知道那些混账都得过什么病。”

“他明白，他也同意了。”卡里略皱着眉说。

医生等圆眼睛看着他，然后指了指自己的鼻梁骨，“这看起来可不像是那回事。”他恼怒的说。

卡里略用手撑着皮带扣，产生了叹气的冲动，但更多的是本能的维护反应，他挺直背，双臂环胸，加重语气道，“他是有点不稳定，但你应该先告诉他你们需要做的每个步骤再碰他的。”

“听着，我理解，相信我，我见过这样的情况，”医生显然注意到了卡里略的情绪，他退后一步，举起一只手，但是语气依然没有退步，“但你也得做点什么才行。因为他现在的状态对周围的人和他自己来说都是个威胁。”

卡里略没说话，他不知道自己还能怎么回答。

但显然，医生知道。他叹了口气，摇摇头，放轻了语气说，“你该进去安抚他。现在，他需要有个信任的人来告诉他他在这里是安全的。”接着，他顿了顿，问他，“他确实信任你，对吧？”

__对啊，也许吧。我们等会儿就能知道了。_ _

卡里略叹了口气，没把这话说出来，但他转身回到厕所，甩上门又反锁起来。等他回头再看向潘那的时候，他正把头埋在双臂之间，比先前状态还要糟糕，卡里略不知道是什么又触发了这种状况，但潘那的呼吸急促的就好像他没法喘气。他正用力抓着自己的头发，另一只手胡乱的抹着自己的脸，然后在碰到裂开的嘴角时倒抽了一口气。

他看起像是恐慌症要发作了。卡里略立刻把自己纷乱的情绪推到脑后，他稳步走过去，半跪到地上，但是半点也不知道接下去该做什么。不用想也知道，他不能直接碰到对方的身体，可是他也不能就这么放任他崩塌下去，见鬼的，他甚至不知道自己此刻在想什么，但潘那——潘那在他跪下来的时候立刻就向他靠近了过来，依然低着头，一声不吭，但是动作迫切。

__所以显然，潘那_ _ **_**_确实_ ** _ ** __信任他。_ _

卡里略有些惊讶的张开手臂，看着他主动靠到自己身上来。这个外国佬浑身都冰冷的要命，每寸皮肤都在发颤。于是卡里略脱下自己的夹克盖住他，又调整姿势坐到地上，让潘那爬进他的腿间，赤裸的膝盖曲起顶着胸口，头埋在他的肩膀和脖颈之间，他犹豫了一下，然后把手掌放上来，轻轻的揉着对方的后背和手臂，好让他稍微暖和一些。潘那在他脖颈间深呼了一口气，颤抖不已，但似乎终于找回了呼吸。

说实话，卡里略很怀疑这个DEA探员现在是否还清醒着、或者是否知道自己究竟和谁在一起，他们过去从未靠的这么近过，更别提这样亲密的举动了。见鬼，他们在今天之前甚至远远谈不上友好。但此时此刻，这个姿势让卡里略明显的感受到潘那身上单薄的肌肉和过于凸出的关节，他在穿着夹克和衬衫的时候看起来可没有这么瘦，近乎完美的把自己嵌在卡里略的手臂之间，寻觅着他提供的安慰和安全。

而卡里略一点也不知道他对此该作何想法，但他知道现在不是他思考同事关系的时候。他必须检查潘那的身体，他必须确认没有更多伤害。

“嘿，”卡里略用英语说，听到自己的声音又轻又哑，“潘那。”

潘那调整了一下呼吸，接着抬起了头，他的表情不再像刚才那样的破碎，但依然紧皱着眉头，表情带着不确定的疑惑，就好像他不知道为什么自己在这里或者发生了什么。

“我们需要检查你的身体。”卡里略温和的告诉他，知道潘那依然处在惊吓之下。他确保对方脸上没有任何反对的表情后慢慢抬起手臂，潘那不但没有躲开，甚至配合的略微侧过身，任由卡里略再次轻拍了一下他的肩膀，但紧接着，他们的动作一齐顿住了。

夹克遮不住下半身，他们都能够看到潘那在调整坐姿时无意间暴露出来的、在大腿内侧的那些手指痕迹的淤青。这似乎让潘那在一瞬间就从那种混沌的状态里摆脱出来，显然，也意识到了自己正靠在谁的身上。

“对啊，”他嘶哑的说，努力保持平静，并且避开卡里略的视线，“我知道。”

与此同时，他开始快速的抽身，动作偶尔有一下迟钝，但所有的微表情都在叫嚣着拒绝帮助。他把被扔在一边的病号服套上，再次抬头时，脸上已经恢复到了面无表情，就好像刚才他迫切靠近卡里略不过是一时失误。

“你可以到外面去等着，上校。”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上校/Pena

上校pena

 

 

平时会用发油梳齐的黑发因为沙滩上的海风而被搅乱，卷硬的几缕垂下来挡住额头，遮住了那块凹凸不平的皮肤。潘那用手指追踪着卡里略的面部轮廓，后者的皮肤在经过一个月的地中海岛屿气候熏陶后变深了不少，鼻梁和眉骨投下的阴影相对不再显得那么尖刻。必须得说，这样放松又随性的生活很适合他，大幅度的柔化了这个在毒品之战中获得英勇勋章的上校的气质。

据军方表示，卡里略的新驻扎安排还在上层摇摆，所以暂时需要他留在西班牙，而潘那的调职给予了他两个月的空隙，直到最终作出决定。经过数天彻夜的电话聊天，他们最终都认可这样一次脱离出来的机会机不可失。不过在潘那这边，他出于很多原因多花了点时间，才后知后觉的意识到自己或许比别人都更加需要调整呼吸的时间。

他们住在西海岸的一间独栋民宿，房东是个叫帕纳玛的和蔼老女士，名字的发音在很多种语言里都像她所表现出来的那样像个慈爱又宠溺的祖母，并且每次都要重申卡里略和潘那是她见过最可爱的一对儿，墨菲后来在电话里听说的时候和他打赌她和每对游客都这么说，康纳只是高深莫测的说我可不觉得她有说错。

负责整理房间和填充生活品的是帕纳玛的孙女，安妮娜，一个有着一头蓬松的棕色长卷发、大而活泼的明亮双眼的美丽女孩，她是个在读大学生，正打着两份工，与此同时试图攒钱学习英语，因为有朝一日想要去美国发展。她独身带着一个小儿子，有时候会在工作或课业繁忙时带来民宿这边由帕纳玛帮忙照顾。

潘那会在这些时候试着不去回想她和他记忆中的哪些人很像，也有注意到卡里略会在看到那个男孩的时候绷紧后背，挪开视线。

他们都有着自己的恶魔。

但除了那些偶尔袭来的旧回忆以外，这个假期确实算得上是难能可贵的轻松。时不时因为延续整夜的性爱而错过最美的日出；携手在伊比萨的街头闲逛，肩膀抵住的触碰温暖又稳固；夜间去附近的俱乐部喝一杯，或是带着酒在海边漫步，潘那会在鼻息底下骂络绎不绝的游客，然后在卡里略大笑的时候凑上来凶巴巴的咬他下巴。

这里不是他们所熟悉的那个深如漩涡、吸取灵魂的政治场，也不是白粉填充空气、枪林弹雨的战场，潘那已经有太久不知道如何做缉毒和工作以外的事了，但他发现自己或许能够在一些帮助下找回生活原本应有的样子。

卡里略是个典型的军人没错，他意志坚定，作风一丝不苟的严谨，为了目标能做出最为可怕的行径，被冠上极端派的名号也不为所动，只有少数人知道他在那被现实打磨出的棱角下的一面。他值得更多，值得更 _ _好__ ，但潘那知道自己绝对不是个好榜样，可卡里略看起来不像急着要去哪儿。

有时候，潘那会掉进自己的兔子洞里，萨里内斯海滩的美丽夜景或不远处人群与篝火的欢声笑语也无法解救他。他沉浸在自己的世界之中，就好像回到了波哥大的探员分配房一样，与他相伴的只有劣质烟草、半空的威士忌杯子、一只电磁噪音响的过分的录音机，和他无药可救的自我沉沦。

他在意识边缘游离，用扣下扳机的手把卡里略额头上几簇凌乱的卷发重新拢回原位，露出他的痛苦与他的错误，食指和拇指在那颗子弹卡入颅骨的弹孔边缘抚摸着，一遍又一遍的回溯着每一存起伏的波棱和粗糙，质疑着自己当初的每个抉择，质疑着他们付出的代价，质疑他做出的选择让他人付出的代价，质疑这一切如今想来是否真的 _ _值得__ 。

而每一次，卡里略都会捉住他的手指，歪斜着唇角冲他半心半意的窃笑，那副得意又狡猾的表情就和他以前推账给潘那时一模一样。

“这就开始嫌弃我的工伤了吗，外国佬？”他用西语发问，充满调侃和故作虚弄的受伤，“我还以为你说过你看上的不是我的好长相。”

这总能让潘那朝他恼火的呲牙，一边含糊的咒骂一边试图抽回手指，在失败的时候恼羞成怒，用另一只手里喝干了的小青椰扔他，上校的反射神经好的不可思议，在接住椰子的同时还能把潘那的手指拉到嘴边去亲吻，嘴唇和没刮干净的胡渣贴着粗糙的手背，一路往上，经过凸起的指关节，直达指尖，他吻过每一寸皮肤，每一根手指，眼神柔软、探寻，直到潘那塌下肩膀，然后妥协似的凑过来回以一个吻。

本应死于他的失误的上校从来没有对他说过那句其他人已经说烂了的老话，但正是在这样的时刻——同时担负他最强大的支柱和最深重的错误的两重身份的男人依然在他面前，依然在以那种眼神看着他，紧紧抓着他的手就好像他的生命依附于此，好像一旦放开，整个世界就会被夜风带走——在这种时刻，潘那才能从回忆的漩涡里找到回来的路，他才胆敢去幻想，或许，只是或许、一切确实都会好起来。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上校/Pena

上校pena

 

 

 

花了数年时间，卡里略才意识到哈维尔·潘那是认真的不知道什么叫做‘适可而止’。

出逃大教堂的帕保罗·埃斯科巴是一柄悬在整个哥伦比亚的脖颈上的闪着寒光的刀，这一点没错，卡里略敢说没有人比他更想找到并杀死这个狗娘养的混账，即便被打发到西班牙驻扎的日子里他也一刻都没停止关注那边的消息，而他没算上另外一些人是因为他们更加希望逮捕他。潘那曾经也是属于后面那个范畴的一员，他早在很久以前表明过一次自己的立场，但与此同时也不反对卡里略的想法，这在过去意味着他得做些见不得光的事、得看到一些不能说出去的画面，但除此之外，他不至于被引火烧身。

可是换到现在，卡里略亲眼见证潘那把每件事都做到极致，他明白这或多或少与自己有关，搜捕队的做事风格是他一手带出来的，而潘那每一步都紧跟在他身后，从那个深夜起他们就在这方面达成了某种默契，无需交谈也无需再去反复确认，他们目标一致。但这不代表他就没有发现这个男人在没有其他人注意到的时候发生了翻天覆地的变化，那绝非一日形成，而是日复一日的被那些紧迫感和 _ _无能为力__ 引导出来的，卡里略知道一些理由，但在过去，潘那从没有给过他去质疑或证实的机会。

而现在，他看着对方从‘不知名的线人’手里拿到越来越多、越来越详细的信息，看着那些东西肉眼可见的蚕食着他的意志和良心，他明白潘那认为这些事儿非得有人去做不可，因为看在天杀的上帝的份上，其他每个人也都在那个边缘摇摇欲坠，彼此间的唯一区别只在于谁下落的速度更快，但潘那背负的更多、更私密，为此他甚至可以全权无视来自各方面对他的施压，也包括他自己。

这不是个好现象，而为此，卡里略每天深夜都会质疑自己当初定下的闭口不提的政策是否正确。

直到他们收到了那条由被拉奇卡追杀的女孩所提供的信息。

卡里略知道自己走了大运才能从那个街区里活着出来，所有人都在发现不对劲后意识到帕保罗一开始的目标就是他，嘲讽的是，救了他的正是那颗被安装在街角的炸弹，他在第一波子弹扫射后就被彻底锁在了掀翻的防弹车里，无论是他自己或帕保罗都无法让他出来，而在额头豁口淌出的血逐渐模糊他的视线与意识的时候，他能听到帕保罗的声音在车外怒吼着，叫着他的名字。

而在当时，卡里略以为最困难的地方在于他几乎咬碎自己所有的牙齿才没有嘶吼回去。两分钟后他就意识到自己错的太过离谱。断断续续的通讯器里，他听到潘那叫着他的名字，声音绝望，带着破碎的卡顿。卡里略知道那和接触不良一点关系也没有。

他没有回应，潘那的声音在车外又一阵狂怒的扫射后彻底从通讯上消失。

*

在急救人员的再三坚持下，卡里略最终还是被迫去了趟医院。在这期间他彻底错过了后援和DEA的到达，之后唯一见到的只有图西里奥，他的左肩有一个贯穿伤，紧急止血后才被送过来。

他们简短的交谈了几句，无论是谁都无法在说话的时候彻底咽下喉咙里的那个肿块。卡里略知道今晚他们损失了多少人，知道被那样的愚弄会看起来有多糟糕，也知道上面会打算把这次失败怪在谁的头上，显然，他眼前的年轻人也都明白。

他的下属最后在他离开前告诉他，“潘那和墨菲过去了，上校，我刚见过他们，”年轻人说话时看起来不符他的年龄的疲倦，“墨菲说他过会儿会来这边。”

卡里略顿了顿，冲他皱起眉头，“潘那呢？”他想到在通讯消失前潘那呼喊他的方式，而那让他的喉咙比任何时候都紧的无法呼吸。

图西里奥向他摇头，“他看起来很不好。”他低声说，没再多解释什么。他的脸上没有责备，但也没有多余的情绪。

卡里略点点头，然后转身就走。他也确实不需要更多解释了。

*

推门进去的时候他就闻到了烟和酒精的味道，他所寻找的目标正背对他依在窗口的墙壁上，手指转着搁在窗台上的酒杯，闷不吭声的抽烟。

卡里略走过去，然后靠坐到潘那对面的一张桌上。DEA探员没有抬头看他，但烟雾对混淆他的表情也毫无帮助。

“预计三天到五天内，我可能会或不会收到一封正式的调职通知。”

眼见对方显然没计划先开口，卡里略决定用这当做开场白。他的声音稳定，平缓，“但无论如何，我希望你们都能做好准备。”

潘那转着酒杯的手指顿住了几秒，然后又重新开始，他依然没说话。

“我的猜测是，有些人会想要把我调走。总统会替我说话，但国防部副部长不会，他们两个里的一个会说服另一个，”卡里略顿了顿，耸耸肩，“我的钱押在总统身上，最近的一些决策说明他已经变成了个强硬派。”

这好歹让潘那抬头看了他一眼，尽管那副表情相当的不耐烦。他把酒杯拿起来，一饮而尽，然后开始给自己倒第不知道多少杯。

卡里略盯着他的手指看，等待着，直到他忍无可忍。

他张开嘴，说，“你知道那——”

“——别。”潘那打断道，和表情不同，他的声音柔软又嘶哑。

他抬起一只手揉着自己的额头，缓慢的呼吸，然后短暂的合上了眼睛，“就，别。别说那不是我的错，别说那都得怪帕保罗，也别提‘我们’。你我都知道被骗了的是我。”

他的声音听起来就和在通讯里的一模一样，没有任何力度，只是疲倦， _ _深入骨髓__ 的疲倦，这让卡里略感到自己的胸口在被一只无形的手揪紧。空气沉重的令人难以呼吸，而在他面前，潘那卸下了所有的伪装，真实的他看起来随时都能被那份过密的压力碾成一地碎片。

“ _ _你会背上良心债的。__ 这是你在航海家协助我们逮捕嘎查时说过的话，”潘那在一阵沉默后继续道，说完后他甚至笑了一下，再次转起酒杯，把那个玻璃杯拉近又推开，“ _ _帕保罗会为此付出代价__ 。呃，这是墨菲刚才对我说的。”

“我猜我们都要付出代价，对吗？”他柔软的问，但至始至终垂着头，回避着视线。他们都知道他没在等待一个回答。

卡里略看着他，窗外街灯的光照亮了潘那的半边脸，但是更多的阴影埋没了另外一边的，他像被定格在了某个糟糕的老电影的悲剧画面，没有声音，没有连续，甚至没有色彩，他有的只有现在这一刻、这一帧而已。卡里略有太多想说的话，不过与此同时，他也想象不到自己还能 _ _说什么__ 可以改变现状。但这也不奇怪，他们之间已经有过太多次这样的时刻了。

卡里略不打算让这成为下一次的延续。

半分钟的沉默后，他走过去，先把手温和的搭上潘那的一边肩膀，引导他转向这边，然后再带着他的头靠到自己的肩上。他还没换下里面的贴身作战服，完全可以想象到自己浑身都散发着汗和血和火药和消毒水的味道，铁定不好闻，但卡里略很怀疑现在的潘那还会被这些东西刺激到。

男人在他的肩上整个僵住，没有说话，但也没有抽开。

“我听到你在通讯器里叫我的名字，哈维尔。”卡里略轻声说，依然只有一只手搭在对方的后背上，确保不带任压迫感，只施加了足够的压力，好让他能感到有个坚固稳定的东西存在于那里。

“我没回应，但我确实听到了。那是我做了一个错误的决定。”

 _ _而且那也不是我做过的唯一的错误决定。__ 卡里略想，但没有把这话也说出来。他用拇指抚过潘那后背上的某个点，接着开始重复这个动作，“我就在这里。如果你想，我会一直都在。”

他停在这里，没再说下去，不确定自己是否还应该再继续。

在他们结识的这段时间里、从某个难以细数的时刻起，当事关哈维尔·潘那的时候，卡里略意识到这就是他想要的。他记得几年前的那个深夜、在那间私人诊所的卫生间里，他坐在地上，而哈维尔——那时候还是潘那——靠在他的身上，贴的一丝空隙也不剩，索取着温度和安慰。他不想要对方脆弱无助的不得不依靠他人的样子，但他想要潘那明白他能够在这种时刻来找自己，他想要对方能明白他不是一个人。他或许是独自在灰暗中前行，但他没必要一个人承受，而如果卡里略有这份荣幸的话，他希望自己能成为那个让潘那选择卸下负担的人。

有好一阵，潘那只是一动不动的待在那里，卡里略看不到他的表情，但能想象到他脑内正在进行的激烈纷争。

最后，他叹了口气。“我以为轻微脑震荡会让人说不出太多话。”潘那说，幽默感一如既往的干瘪无味，但卡里略感到有一双手悄声环到了他的后背上。

“我的医生会认为我说的还不够多。”卡里略回答，允许自己稍微的翘起了一点嘴角。

“对，是啊，混账。”潘那喃喃着咒骂，主动把脸埋进了卡里略的颈窝里，手指则在他背后的T恤上不断收紧，“你最好说话算话。”

即便是在说这话的时候，潘那也还在颤抖，但至少这回他没再用那个已经洒了一半的酒杯作为遮掩。卡里略把这算作今天发生过的最好的一件事。

 

 

 


End file.
